That Pain
by Sassy08
Summary: Prequel to That Feeling. Do you ever get that pain? The kind you share with another person and makes you want to rip your heart out just to stop from feeling anything at all?


Title- That Pain

Summary: Prequel to That Feeling. Do you ever get that pain? The kind you share with another person and makes you want to rip your heart out just to stop from feeling anything at all?

This is the prequel to That Feeling like I said in the summary. The final part of the three stories will be up pretty soon I hope.

-----

Do you ever get that pain? The kind of pain that never ends. It's the kind that you share with another person when one of you falls. The pain that makes you want to rip your own heart out to stop from feeling anything at all.

Well when I saw him close his eyes, that pain was truly never ending.

-----

The Ghost King hit him, and he went down... hard. I ran to his side and wrapped my arms around him. He couldn't leave me, not now. I heard the Ghost King laugh triumphantly in the background somewhere and I didn't care.

"Sam?" He opened his eyes and I saw that pain. "I'm so sorry."

"No." I said taking hold of his hand which was starting to get cold. "C'mon Danny, get up, please." He squeezed my hand and smiled slightly. "Please." I whispered as I put my face down to his chest.

-----

I had been watching him fight forever but nothing could have prepared me for his fight with the Ghost King. I mean, he wasn't even planning on taking over the world or anything; he just had one hell of an attitude and hated Danny.

He started harassing Danny a few days early trying to make his life a living hell. It worked in upsetting him. Danny got angry at everything and everyone. He even took it out on me a few times. He apologized later on though. Eventually he got fed up and went after the Ghost King.

Danny started the fight that would eventually end his life.

-----

It was hard enough watching him get hit by regular ghosts but when the Ghost King hit him, that pain was too strong.

Danny went in strong and determined but slowly lost speed and agility. He became weaker with every punch and kick. It became harder for him to fight and harder for me to watch. I tried to help, I did. I tried to distract the Ghost King and I even tried to hit him but with no avail.

It didn't take too long before he fell bloody and hurt. His breaths weakened and became short. It was like he just gave up.

And it was all for no reason. The fight had no reason behind it.

-----

With my head down on his chest I kept crying. I wouldn't let go. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I felt his breathing become even more weak and short.

I snapped my head up when he turned human. He looked into my eyes and stroked my hair gently.

"Sam…"

"Yes Danny?" I answered.

"Don't let them find out who I am." He whispered. "They don't need to know." I nodded unable to tell him he wasn't going to die.

"I don't want you to leave me." I told him softly. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it against my face. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

He closed his eyes and never opened them again. My pain matched his when he closed them the last time. I held onto his hand and put my head back onto his chest unable to get the strength needed to stand up.

Pain seared through my body and I cried out. This couldn't have been happening. Danny couldn't be gone. I had to wake up and soon. But I never did.

-----

It took an hour or so before the pain subsided enough for me to stand. My legs were still wobbly and wouldn't work properly but I managed. I went back to the Fenton's machine we used to travel through the ghost zone in.

I cleared a spot to place him with shaky hands. Tears wouldn't stop rolling and my heart wouldn't stop pounding in my ears. Everything turned grey and white in my eyes and I just dragged along instead of walked.

I kneeled down beside him and gently put my arms under him. There was no way I was going to be able to lift him up into that vehicle by myself. The pain coursed through my legs and I collapsed again. I put my head back down on his body and sobbed.

I felt his body being lifted up and my head slowly slid off. I looked up only to find Vlad Masters lifting him up into his arms.

"Sad really." He shook his head. "I'm sorry." He walked off with him and put him inside right in the place I cleared for him. I still hadn't moved afraid that when I did, the pain would become so strong again that I'd be sick.

Vlad returned to help me up but I was right. The pain and heartache hit through me like a seizure. I bent forward and emptied my stomach onto the ground of the ghost zone. When I was able to get straight up again, I felt Vlad's hand on my back.

"There there, it will subside soon enough. It'll get easier as time passes." He guided me to the vehicle and I don't really remember getting back home.

-----

I woke up in my bed with my parents watching over me. I don't remember any conversation I had with them or what I said to anyone the rest of that day. The pain and hurt had made me numb and unable to focus. I fell in and out of consciousness all night.

Vlad took care of reporting everything to his parents and avoiding his identity. I couldn't really tell you what story he came up with or when anyone found out. I didn't really care either. I didn't care about anything. Tucker tried to get me up and around but failed miserably.

-----

Everyone tried to cheer me up as the funeral came close. Everyone knew just how close I was with Danny and just how much I'd miss him. It didn't matter to me if they knew or what they thought.

It didn't change the fact that Danny was gone and never coming back. That's what makes the pain, the pain I never wanted, even worse.

-----

Do you ever get that pain? The pain that never ends and sends you to a place you never hoped to be. The kind of pain that makes you sick every time you try to think about it.

Well I do, every day that I live…and he doesn't.


End file.
